realmsofthaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Khalil Sultanate
'Khalil Sultanate '''also simply known as ''the Kingdom of Rumakkah is a realm in the south east of the known world and boasts both a thriving economy and a strong, well-trained army with talented commanders. It has expanded mostly through the conquest of foreign countries, which were then turned into eyalets of the Empire. The Khalil government was highly bureaucratic, and was administered by a hierarchy of officials, all serving the sultan. The descendants of Khalil the great put into practice the teachings of the scholars, allowing the First sultan to control all of his territories, including those recently conquered. All aspects of life were standardized, from measurements and language to more practical details, such as the length of chariot axles. The states made by the sultan were assigned to officials dedicated to the task rather than place the burden on people from the royal family. The sultan and his advisers also introduced new laws and practices that ended feudalism in Khalilande, replacing it with a centralized, bureaucratic government. Under this system, both the military and government thrived, as talented individuals could be more easily identified in the transformed society. History Local rulers actively pursued legal, economic social reforms after struggling with other regional powers. When sultan Khalil VI came to the throne of Khalilande, he issued an announcement calling forth men of talent (including scholars, administrators, theorists and militarists) from other states to enter Khalilande and help him with his reforms, promising rewards of high offices and lands in return. These foreign talents successfully conducted a series of reforms in Khalilande with the support of the sultan, despite facing strong opposition from several Khalilande politicians. Direct primogeniture was abolished, with all slaves granted citizenship rights. Many were resettled in new clusters focusing on increasing agricultural output. Meritocracy was practised in the military, with soldiers and officers receiving due rewards according to their contributions, regardless of their backgrounds. However, tough and strict laws were imposed as well, with draconian punishments being meted out for the slightest of offences, and even the nobility and royalty were not spared. After decades, the reforms strengthened Khalilande economically and militarily and transformed it into a highly centralized state with an efficient administrative system. One of the most obvious results of the reforms was the change in the military. Previously, the army was under the control of the nobles and comprised feudal levies. After Khalil VI' reforms, the aristocracy system was abolished and replaced by one based on meritocracy, in which ordinary citizens had equal opportunities as the nobles to be promoted to high ranks. In addition, military discipline was strongly enforced and the troops were trained to adapt better to different battle situations. Khalilande's military strength increased largely with the full support of the state. It also increased labour for numerous public works projects aimed at boosting agriculture, and made it possible for the sultanate to maintain and supply an active military force. The Empire banned all trade tariffs save for those of the empire enshrined property rights in the laws of all nations, heavily punished corruption and operated a remarkably corruption free rule. These aspects of the Empire, often overlooked by later scholars (both supporters and detractors of the empire) brought great wealth to the Empire and ensured that by the time peace was taken for granted, the idea of the empire was deeply imbedded in each nation. Life in the Sultanate In the past the Khalilande consisted of warring tribes, who sometimes cannibalized their enemies. Monogamy, polygyny, and polyandry coexisted among the government officers and among commoners. Often, polygamy involved siblings until inbreeding issues started to appear. Taking another partner usually was acceptable if the first mate knew about the relationship and sanctioned it. Secret relationships were not approved of, however, although the discovery of such a relationship usually was disruptive only temporarily. The role of the family is very important. There is also the belief that a lot can be learned from having three generations living under the same roof. By having household members treat and assist grandparents will strengthen the bond within the family, and within oneself. Extended family also plays a crucial role. Although the empire was not always welcomed by the other races, nor was it truly despised by even those who opposed it. The stability of the empire and its ruthless actions against the barbaric tribes that had fled the battle of White Mountain made life far better for the common folk than the chaos of the first few post-war years when ancient nobles lines fell like domino's in the royal intrigue. The empire was notable for its adherence to the sacred law and equality for all subjects of the empire (in the eyes of the law) was rigorously enforced. It is noteworthy that for all the pious talk of equal treatment for all loyal subjects of the empire in the distant 'provinces' of the empire the local humans routinely treated their native countrymen (often born outside the historic lands for several generations but nevertheless humans in thought, word and deed) far better than they did the local population. However it demanded at least lip service to recognition of the rights of natives - the Empire was formed more by assimilation than by conquest and iron-handed domination would have torn it asunder, those governors who mistreated their charges and were caught doing so - were punished heavily, even executed in extreme cases. The Empire did destroy the nobility of other realms where it resisted imperial influence, outlawed the ownership of slaves across the continent and spread knowledge of building, farming and fishing techniques throughout other human races. Category:Nation